Painkiller The Dark Secret
Hi. I need some help with a problem that can't seem to be solved in anyway. Painkiller was and still is my favorite game in some weird way. i would ask everyone not to try this . So i've read on a old Painkiller Fan Forum using the Waybackmachine that you can gain access to a certain level cut during the development of Painkiller Heaven's got a Hitman the map was supposed to be the next after the Trainstation level and that level was Hall of Earth that map was made to look like a museum. if you didn't know most maps in Painkiller are based on real life locations a few examples are City on Water is based on Venice, Italy and Trainstation beeing based on a real Trainstation somewhere i can't remember. but yeah this Museum map was strange, i've tried to google museums all over the world but could not find a single one that this looked like. this museum map was huge, some missing textures on certain walls but thats about it . and yeah it had a From above earth to underneath earth section. it was like going from where you are sitting now to the very core of our planet and beeing brought to hell. i remember a certain spot on the map there was some text on the wall saying "To jest prawdziwa droga do odkupienia będziecie torturowany - Diabeł" which is i guess in the Polish language, the game was made in Warzawa , Poland so makes sense. but the further and further you get close to the hell in this map , the more deppressed you get. there is something about the enviroment and feeling, the music uses to be heavy metal and this just faints to some chanting and what sounds like flames or sparkling fire, this map was not for the people to find. the way you find it is simple start painkiller get to trainstation go to the very end before you end the map open console and type map_change_museum_test6. but remember this has to be done when the map trainstation is done. you have to do it before entering the pentagram that takes you to the next level and then enter it. and boom you are there. all night after playing that map i felt sick, deppressed and wanted to hang myself. but don't i have a good feeling something bad might happens or is about to happen. but i made someone else try this code and it does not work for everyone. Map exploration: you start in the Museum's Hall of History and progess your way trough to the Hall of Earth, i know it's weird that the map is named museum in the code but actually named Hall of Earth, strange isn't it? well as you progress the deppression and all that i've told you about keeps coming but. there's alot of strange enemy AI and texture painting made to look like the tortured souls who enter hell and looks like a warning. maybe a warning not to enter or finish the map? . The Day After: So today i woke up from a nightmare like i've never had before. it has to do with the game. i was driving my car home from somewhere, and all the sudden i crashed and fell into the very depts of hell itself. after that i can only remember someone saying " You will never know what this is" i am taking a break off today aswell i recieved a strange email containing a file from a Adrian Chmielarz, this is one of the head game developers that worked on Painkiller . this was strange, does he keep track of people still playing painkiller or is this simply a troll from one of the Painkiller forums i am still registered on? the email contained a file named PainkillerHGH_beta.Zip i was thinking holy shit, is this the actual lost beta for Painkiller`? well i think i've had enough of this for a while. i am gonna take a look later . atleast i need to be ready if something like this is gonna mentaly destroy me once again. and if anyone has any information of a Painkiller Beta video, screenshot or what it contains please feel free to contact me. i need to know. i am gonna try to message one of the devs about this after i've seen what the beta is. i will update this post soon. i have a feeling something more is about to happen. sorry for the lack of story and grammar. i am shaken and tired. this is a mental challenge and i should never have seen it. . Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story